Team Evil: My Version
by Neddie24Surviver
Summary: "Friend's are over rated, you'll soon learn that power is much more fun." I say as my smirk returns to my face. "And evil is my favorite yet." I say as my eyes flash Red and KT stumbles backward a little. "What...no" KT takes a step back as I step foreward and grab her arm. "Your the traitor." "Glad you finally figured it out." I say as I look at the clock to see it's close to l
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story. Hope you guy's like it.**

**Patricia: does this take place when I have KT in the Gatehous**

**A/N: Yes yes it does.**

**Patricia: *eyes flash red* Excellent.**

**A/N: Um...**

_Team Evil: My Version_

_Prolouge_

"Alfie" KT said shell shocked as she stared at me.

"I heard him telling Victor that he dropped his pen here, the last time they had a meeting."

"Alfie...But it's Alfie." KT sounded shocked as she shook her head.

I changed places with her so I was standing in front of her sttill holdinng Alfie's pen in my hand.

"I don't believe it...I" KT said as she tried to walk away mumbling about telling Sibuna.

"What's your hurry." I say with a little smirk.

"We have to go and worn the others."

"What after they acuse you of being a traitor." I say as KT slumps a little. "They don't deserve your loyalty."

"But there my friends. They only thought they thought they were doing the right thing." KT said as she tried to walk away again but I blocked her path.

"Friend's are over rated, you'll soon learn that _power _is much more fun." I say as my smirk returns to my face. "And _evil _is my favorite yet." I say as my eyes flash Red and KT stumbles backward a little.

"What...no" KT takes a step back as I step foreward and grab her arm. "Your the traitor."

"Glad you finally figured it out." I say as I look at the clock to see it's close to lunch.

I dragged her up to Robert's study all the while covering her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. I dragged her in the room as she tried to kick me but I threw her to the ground in front of Robert and Denby.

"Well done...Patricia." Robert picked KT up as she looked at me with sadness in her eyes as I smirked intently when I saw a sarcophogi light up.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**Patricia: Perfect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this chapter takes place at the same time as the last one.**

**KT: What does the title mean?**

**A/N: You don't turn evil but Patricia keeps an eye on you to make sure you don't tell Sibuna.**

**KT: *gulp***

_Team Evil: My Version_

_Chapter 2:_

I watched as Robert was about to put KT in the sarcophogi but something in me told me to stop him. I grabbed Roberts arm and looked at him as he ripped his arm free.

"You want to take care of her...fine." Robert said as he threw KT at me.

I grabbed KT's arm and pulled her out of the room. KT looked at me in fear as I threw her in a spare room and locked the door behind me. I watched KT's body language, she seemed like I was some sort of monster or something.

"What do you want..." KT asks me as I sit in front of her.

"For you to stay out of my way...If you don't I will have no choice but to punish you." I say as I get up and unlock her door and exit the room relocking it on my way out.

I begin my walk back to Robert's study as I hear banging on the other side of the door and KT shouting to be let out. Robert gave me a look and I walked back over to KT's cell.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I scream as I kick her door.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME OUT OF HEAR PATRICIA!"

"Not going to happen KT, now shut up before I come in there and spank your butt." I say.

The other side of the door is quit and I smirk as I walk back up to Robert's study.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it.**

**KT: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything**

**Joy: You wish you did.**

**A/N: Do you want to be hit in the head with a Mallet.**

**Joy: Like you own one.**

**A/N: *grabs Mallet***

**Joy: Of course you would *runs away***

**A/N: COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! *runs after Joy***

_Team Evil: My Version_

_Chapter 3:_

I watched Miss Denby pass out the project tiles to everyone, luckily vfor me I got matched with KT (I let her out to go to school but she goes back into the room after school is finished.) Joy and Fabian get paired up which gives me an evil idea in my head. If I can capture Joy then maybe, just maybe Fabian will follow.

"Okay Fabes do you want to work on it during break." I hear Joy say.

"Sure I guess." Poor Fabian doesn't know how to say no to a girl.

"Great!"

"But I'll have to leave early, I left something at the house I need to have for second hour." Fabian explains as an evil smirk forms on my lips.

I hear the break bell ring as I order KT to wait in the girl's changing room for me after I grabbed a Black ski mask and put on my traitor uniform (**A/N: What she was wearing in House of Treatchery and House of Imposters**). I'm waiting outside the drama room my eyes flashed Red behind the ski mask as I saw Fabian leave and I made my move. I snuck into the room and stood behind Joy as she was putting her stuff away in her school bag. I snatch her up as she's about to leave the room and turn the voice modification thingy on.

"W-Who are you what do you want." Joy asks as she struggles in my arms.

"I'm your worst nightmare, I've already kidnapped your friends...what's their names again Patricia and KT is it?" I ask in my manly voice as I watch Joy's struggles increase. I have KT on the phone and she's hearing everything I'm doing and knows that is what we would have to do once we got back to the Gatehouse.

"JOY!" I hear Fabian shout as I pick my speed up a little. "LET HER GO!"

I sneak into the girl's changing room with and notice KT sitting on the ground. I knock Joy unconscious and listen to see if Fabian had given up on us or not. I don't hear anything for a while so I peak my head out (I hadn't taken my mask off yet) and didn't see Fabian or anyone around the school. I flipped the voice changer off and grabbed Joy in my arms.

"Let's go back to the Gatehouse before Frobisher has a fit." I say as KT nods and we sprint out of the building and towards where Caroline told me to meet her.

"Do you have her." Caroline asked as I nod my head and hand her Joy.

"We have to make it look like I've been kidnapped though. That's what I told Joy when I was under voice control." I say as Caroline nods and brings us inside.

I set Joy down in a chair as Caroline ties her up and does the same thing to KT. Caroline chains me to the wall as she brings out a knife and starts torturing me. I scream with each mark or burn that is etched into my skin as we hear a gasp coming from one of the chairs.

"W-Where am I?" Joy says as Caroline makes a long scratch on my chest causing me to scream bloody murder. "PATRICIA!"

I drop my head as Caroline releases me from the chains and whispers something in my ear that causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"Meet me in my room...tonight." Is what Caroline had said.

**A/N: There's the chapter guy's hope you liked it. *swings mallet at Joy***

**Joy: *dodges mallet* WILL YOU STOP SWINGING THAT THING AT ME!**

**A/N: SAY THE WORD! *swings again***

**Joy: OKAY! NEDDIE24SURVIVER WANTS YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!**

**A/N: *drops mallet* Thank you.**


End file.
